Sunlight in the Dark (Pls read description)
by SAVEME9000
Summary: I'm kinda scared to make this, it's been a while since I made a fanfiction and I really don't know how people will react to this. I really forgot how to right one of these so any tips pls tell me. This might be rated M later on, maybe, idk, just idk what to say.


**Chapter 1**

The sun was rising, the city was quiet. Not a car for miles and not one person on the street.

There in the deeps of the city laid a small house, it seemed fortified for a worse case scenario.

The front of house had a bench that some man was sitting in, probably in his 30's. He held a cigarette in one hand and a lighter in his other. He took the lighter, lite it, and then lite the cigarette.

He put the cigarette in his mouth and then took in a lot of smoke in. He breathed out making smoke come out of his mouth and his nose.

A younger man, around his 20's, sat next to him.

"So, what're you doin' up this early?" The man had a southern accent in his voice.

"What're you doin' up this early?" The other man asked.

"Need to work on the car, we best get outta here later and if we are we we need the car in the best condition." The man replied. "How 'bout you?"

"Thinking," He answered.

"Bout what?"

"If we ever get out of this hellhole, ever since this started, we've seen no end in sight." He replied.

"Oh... Well, Imma go work on the car. Can't have Jimmy Gibbs failing on us."

So the southerner went to the garage of the house to work on the car. He opened the garage door to a race car, it looked like it had taken a bit of a beating but it was still drive-able.

He first checked under the hood to a big puff of smoke going in his face, he fanned away the smoke and coughed the smoke out of his lungs. He grabbed a toolbox and pulled out a wrench, he started working on the engine and checking up on everything before he was done. He shut the engine hood and then looked at the suspension, the suspension was still good so he moved on to check the oil.

He then did whatever he needed to do to check the oil, it was still good so he didn't need to do an oil change, he decided that he should take a break so he shut his toolbox and went inside the house to get some coffee.

He found that people were already awake in the house, his two teammates.

"Hey Ellis, how's it been?" A sleepy man asked him.

"Oh, good, I did some work on Jimmy Gibbs, we should be able to leave today." Ellis replied.

"Ellis, you want some coffee." A female asked him.

"Sure, thanks Rochelle." Ellis said.

"You seen Nick around here?" The man asked.

"Yeah, he's outside Coach." Ellis said grabbing coffee.

So Coach left the room to get Nick and he left Rochelle and Ellis alone together. Ellis never really talked to Rochelle mostly because she's busy doing something or she tells him to quiet down whenever he tells a story. The other two also tell him to shut up but they do it in an awfully rude manner making Ellis just bug them even more.

Rochelle and Ellis just sat there, awkwardly, they tried to pretend that the other one wasn't there but they both thought, "Please don't start a conversation."

The silence was broke when a loud screech was heard among the two of them.

They both panicked and ran to a room in the house where there was a lot of guns, Ellis grabbed a shotgun and Rochelle grabbed an Uzi.

They both ran downstairs and towards the way they heard the screech, they crashed through the front door and found a Hunter on top of Nick, clawing him to death.

The scream had attracted a horde of zombies that were incoming to the house. Coach was occupied with a Charger that was smashing him down on the ground.

Ellis shot the hunter off of Nick and took out a med kit to heal him. Rochelle shot the Charger right in the face with the Uzi and healed Coach.

They couldn't do much before the horde was at the house.

Coach yelled, "WE NEED TO GO, NOW!"

Everyone else followed his instructions and got in the car. Rochelle was the one driving and she booked it.

She got rid of some of the zombies by running them over and the rest shot their guns out the windows. After they escaped the horde they were on the rode.

"Do we have everything?" Coach asked.

"We don't have coffee, we don't have food, we don't have reserve ammo, we don't have anything!" Nick yelled.

"Can you just stay calm, we can find all that stuff in the abandoned houses and safe houses." Rochelle said.

"I'll try." Nick replied with a grudge.

A few hours go by and the crew comes across a bridge, the bridge was piled up with cars on it so there was no way to even think about crossing it. They decide to take another way over the river that was beneath the bridge.

They turned around and tried to find another way to pass, they eventually find another bridge that was suitable to cross over so they do.

Unfortunately the bridge is pretty old and can't really carry a car anymore so the bridge starts to crack.

"Hold on! The bridge is unstable!" Coach ordered, "We need to turn back."

"I don't think we'll be able to do that." Nick said.

"Why's that?" Coach asked.

"Look." Nick pointed to a big crack that was under the two back tires.

"We need to walk out." Coach said.

"NO! We can't leave Jimmy Gibbs here on the bridge." Ellis protested.

"I'm fine with that, who's in?" Nick joked.

"Stop that! Ellis as much as I don't wanna leave it, we need to." Coach said sympathetically.

"NO! I'm not leaving her here! She's family now." Ellis still didn't wanna leave the stock car there, "Look, I'll drive it out, I know this car inside out."

"Okay, but I'm not taking the risk of crashing." Nick said stepping onto the crack bridge.

"But-"

"Coach, just let him handle it. I think he's able to." Rochelle agreed with Ellis.

"Fine, be careful Ellis." Coach finally agreed.

Then everyone got out of the car as Ellis got into the driver's seat. Ellis grabbed an MP3 player out of his pocket and put it on to a download of his favorite midnight rider's song. He put the gear shift to reverse and started backing up.

Everything was smooth sailing until he made it to the end of the bridge, the end of the bridge was heavily damaged so stuff started cracking immediately.

Still determined Ellis kept going but when he was almost out but the bridge collapsed. Jimmy Gibbs Junior came crashing down into the river below.

Ellis was knocked unconscious and wasn't able to save himself. Luckily the rubble of the bridge was able to make a temporary dam so the car wouldn't fall into the river. Everything seemed fine except the river was trying to push the ruble out of the way and the river was made even stronger by the storm that was brewing.

"We need to save him!" Coach ordered.

"How are we supposed to do that?!" Nick questioned.

"I think we can get down there and get Ellis out of the car!" Coach suggested.

So the remaining teammates went into the rubble of the bridge to save the member. Coach was able to climb down there and open the passenger door to try and get Ellis out. Coach reached for Ellis's arm but wasn't able to get it, he started going closer to Ellis but before he could grab his hand the sounds of zombies and the dam giving away filled the air.

"Coach! There's a horde on our ass!" Nick yelled.

"We need to get Ellis though!" Coach replied.

"Well the dam is giving away too!" Nick added, "We can't save him!"

Coach was looking for a reason to protest but he couldn't if Ellis was going down then he wasn't going down with him. They left Ellis in the car just as the rubble broke away and the car was drifted off into a big drainage pipe.

**So you may be wondering: WTF IS THIS?! WHERE'S CHAPTER 4 TO UR TF2 X OVERWATCH FANFICTION?! HAVE YOU JUST GIVEN UP! and I have all the answers to that. 1. this is a l4d fanfiction, you clicked on it. 2. chapter 4 is gone, ever since overwatch 2 and 2 more heroes were made i've decided that it needs to be rebooted because it just doesn't make sense anymore, and 3. no. If you don't know what I'm talking about read this story: **** s/13233439/1/Past-Mercenaries-Future-Heroes anyway, i hope that cleared stuff up and until next time, peace!**


End file.
